Other countries in the Just Cause fan fiction universe
This article lists all the countries and nations in the Just Cause fan fiction game series. The info in this article is not necessarily true in the real world, but it's correct in the Just Cause Fan Fiction Universe. Alzma (just cause 4) * The events of ??? happen here. Australia * Characters, John Wirrawee, Commander R. Keryev, and Parker Chapman are from Australia. John and Parker used to deal in illegal arms smuggling in Australia, however, the two never met. * There are mentions of Australia in Just Cause 4: Karthstan. * The Australian Mob is from Australia, obviously. Arstotzka *In some parts of Karthstan, KRSL soldiers can be seen wielding Arstotzkan flags. *The Arstotzkan flag is outside Aeropuerto de Gran Budgaria. China * Sakaku is close to China geographically. East Germany * The Autostraad Stalin is from the former country of East Germany, a puppet state of the Soviet Union. European Union * Lumeri was a member of the EU previous to the events of Just Cause: Lumeri. * Eubus is a brand that originates from multiple co-operating countries in Europe in Just Cause: Lumeri. Finland * Finnish is a common language in Lumeri. * Part of Lumeri was originally a Finnish colony. France * Roulette is a brand originating from France in Just Cause: Lumeri. * Europ is a brand from France in Just Cause Unity. Gran Budgaria * A nation in Just Cause Unity. Iran * The dictatorial Islamic Republic of Iran is mentioned in Just Cause 4: Karthstan. * The Autostraad Ruhollah is named after Iranian dictator Ruhollah Khomeini. * Iran Army appears in the Mysterious Island DLC for Just Cause 4: Karthstan, similar to the Japanese Military, the Iranian soldiers were just left there by the Iranian government. Islas Budgarias * The events of Just Cause Unity happen here. Italy * Mugello and Stria is based in Italy in Just Cause Unity and Just Cause Lumeri. Japan * Sakaku is close to Japan geographically. *Hareta is an overseas territory of Japan. *Sakura, Cassius, Rossi, Niseco and Kazuma are from Japan in Just Cause Unity. * Sakura, Matashi, Miyagi and Cassius have Japanese origins in Just Cause: Lumeri. * Akane Hiyama is from Japan in Just Cause Unity. Karthstan * The events of Just Cause 4: Karthstan happen here. It's a first world and very rich Middle Eastern country. Kolechia *In CS Magnum's description, John fills you in on a story that he heard someone say "FOR KOLECHIA!" and then a boom was heard. This is clearly a reference to Kolechian terrorists. Krankos * The events of Just Cause: Krankos happen here. La Sol * A nation in Just Cause Unity. Lumeri * The events of Just Cause: Lumeri happen here. It is an island located in-between the Shetland Islands and Sweden. The climate there is known for being cold, and mountainous terrain, making it the perfect quiet tourist destination, with the winding railways up the alps, along with the annual Alps Hillclimb. Lumeri is also famous for it's two large cities, each originally a settlement from two different colonies on the island. Medici * New and Improved Medici community project. * Aero Medici, the national Medician airline, appears in Just Cause: Lumeri. * The Lacos Rally and Citate Di Ravello GP both appear in the Just Racing Series. * Rico was raised in Medici. Morocco * The STN company originates in Morocco in Just Cause Unity. Norway * Norwegian is a common language in Just Cause: Lumeri. Nova Kyungastan * Acts I and II of the Just Cause X: Global eXchange take place here. Nuevearrcife * A nation in Just Cause Unity. Pesmaria *A nation run by a tyrannical cult. Created by QWTF spy to replace Ugrela. Russia * Sakaku is close to Russia geographically. * Naravto, Sivirkin and Bering are Russian brands in Just Cause: Lumeri. Sakaku * The events of Just Cause 4: Sakaku happen here. South Korea * Sakaku is close to South Korea geographically. * The Hupwoi company is from South Korea in Just Cause Unity. This company makes the CommLink. * The TUBE company is from South Korea in Just Cause Unity. Soviet Union * The Autostraad Stalin is named after Joseph Stalin. * A lot of faction surplus originates from Soviet Russia in Just Cause Lumeri Spain *Apparently Budgarian kangaroos evolved from normal kangaroos that made it to the Isla Budgarias when the Spanish were taking some from the British Empire without their knowledge. The ship was attacked while leaving the islands. Sweden * Lumeri is located near Sweden. * Svaneke, SAAS and Scando all originate from Sweden in Just Cause: Lumeri. * Swedish is one of multiple common languages in Lumeri. * GK5C originates from Sweden. Tierranada * A nation in Just Cause Unity. Ugrela * Another country created by QWTF spy for a potential JC5. However, this was abandoned. United Kingdom *Sakaku was once a British colony. The now CS U1 was once known as HMS U1 before handing it over after Sakakan independence. *Apparently Budgarian kangaroos evolved from normal kangaroos that made it to the Isla Budgarias when the Spanish were taking some from the British Empire without their knowledge. The ship was attacked while leaving the islands. *Titus, Lanchester and Henwood are British brands in Just Cause: Lumeri. *Lumeri is located near the Shetland Islands. *Part of Lumeri was originally a British colony. *Kerner, YBR, Golfer and Columbi are British brands in Just Cause Unity. *Jaguar is a British car manufacturer. They manufacture the Jaguar JMS and Jaguar RMS. United States * The Just Cause Game Series is a partial parody/satire of U.S. foreign relations during the Cold War and modern era. *Rico travels from this nation to Sakaku in the first mission of Just Cause 4: Sakaku. *Maria Kane and James Kane were born in America. *Tom Sheldon is from America. *Tom Sheldon arrives from the US in Name in Just Cause Lumeri Volosia * The events of Just Cause: Volosia happen here. * In some parts of Karthstan, KRSL soldiers can be seen wielding VPR flags. Category:Content Category:Alzma Category:Karthstan Category:Krankos Category:Sakaku Category:Volosia Category:New and Improved Medici Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange Category:Just Cause Unity Category:Just Cause: Hjallesund